


New Family

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Series: Monster Zoo [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Zoo, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppy Love, Vampire John | Kryoz, Vampire Sean McLoughlin | JackSepticEye, Werewolf Brian | The Gaming Terroriser, human brock, logic doesnt apply to this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: Brock and Brian as little kids, the human trailing after his werewolf companion, throwing his arms around the somewhat shy little vampire the same day they’d met. Then they walked on, each holding hands – linked together, growing up together with each step they took. Only little changes as they took step after step together; grew up, little changes became big changes, but their feelings toward each other didn’t change. Their little habits and quirks didn’t change.





	New Family

Growing up with a werewolf was strange. It was understandable, considerably different to be raised by a vampire and live with a werewolf than to grow and live with his human family. Yet somehow, in some strange way, it was healthier than his previous living situation and really, what guard wanted to go toe to toe with an angry vampire to retrieve the little human that looked like he was having the time of his life, clearly in no danger as he was hugged and given affection and slept cuddled up with a wolf?

And Brian, he was so tolerant. He played gentle with Brock after learning he wasn’t like him and couldn’t take the same hits he could, so rolling around in the grass and playing tag was a good middle ground for playing. He defended Brock even from things that seemed scarier at the time that weren’t really threats, made sure he ate first, stuck by his side rather consistently. Even after they managed to get Brock some of his belongings from home, if Brock wanted him to wear pjs that looked rather goofy on a boy covered in fur with a tail when he changed, then god, Brian would wear the pjs and he would enjoy it simply because it made his new companion smile so wide knowing he’d be nice and warm at night.

And he was. Warm, that is, looking up at high up ceiling of fake stars, no sound aside from everyone sleeping and the night guards doing their rounds. And he was so warm, laying on his back in his new pjs, Brock curled up against him, head on Brian’s shoulder and arms around his companion. It was warm, comfortable, and god, Brian was happy.

He didn’t sleep too much, but that was okay, because he got to watch this once scared human child curl up snuggling up to the werewolf he’d been initially frightened by, now relaxed knowing well Brian would never lay a hand on him. He’d been so frightened, so lost as he looked at the tiny werewolf his family convinced him was a monster, but that fear faded when one of the guards tried to get him, scaring the boy, clearly angry he’d wandered into the exhibit, and that tiny werewolf jumped to his defense, growling and staying between them until other creatures stepped in as well, defending this child as if he was one of their own, and Brock was looking at the also somewhat spooked werewolf after with something other than fear.

Brian knew the fear Brock felt around him was completely gone when he plucked a flower from the grass of the exhibit, just a daisy that was growing, and tucked it behind Brock’s ear, and his reward for the little gift was the human’s arms around his neck, tackling him in a hug, and a bright smile as he thanked him for the gift, no matter how small it was.

When Jack came along, it was a surprise – or was it? Brock looked at him and he wasn’t scared like he was when he met John and Brian – he looked at him with pure delight and requested the young vampire joined them in their game of tag, and Jack was so happy to, so happy to have new friends. It was the most fun they had ever had, and John sat back a smile on his face as he watched the three kids yell and laugh and dog pile each other. When they did stop, it was for all three to lay side by side, hands all interlocked as they watched the ceiling with big grins.

It was endearing to see how they were drawn together, even as they became teenagers. Brock, picking flowers and twisting them together, unsure if it was meant to be a crown or a bouquet. Jack, strolling over after a conversation with his vampire parents, seeing how focused Brock was and sitting close beside him, watching with a soft smile that was briefly returned when Brock glanced up to see him. Brian, darting over once he found them, only to drape himself over their sides that were pressed together, his arms around both their necks as he smiled brightly at them.

Physical affection was nothing new from Brian, a hugely _un_ graceful werewolf that was more likely to trip over his own feet than be majestic and graceful. A werewolf who draped himself across their stomachs at night, or would be content to use one of their laps as a pillow as his legs laid on the other – anything to be close to and touching his pack members, and perhaps crushes. He was kind of a disaster with an accent that matched Jack’s, and everything about these goofy creatures always brought a smile to Brock’s face.

And god, it increased tenfold when they were all sat together, legs touching as they watched Brock twist flower crowns together, much more neatly than he used to, only to place each one of the daisy crowns atop Brian and Jack’s heads. It just seemed right when he teasingly called them his flower princes, more right with the cuddle pile the three wound up in after.

The fun thing about cuddle piles though, was that with Jack, Brock would enjoy arms around him, grin as he ran fingers through messy dark hair. With Brian, however, his presence would be announced by a sudden weight dropping down on both of them and delighted laughter meeting their startled grunts. Sometimes, Brock and Jack would be laying side by side, knowing it wouldn’t be complete until a certain fur ball would trot over in his werewolf form and lay as close to them or on them as he could, falling asleep to the soft scratching behind his ears and on his neck as the two relaxed finally.

It was nice to see. As the three grew up, day after day, they could just see things change. John got to watch as they got closer. It was as if Brock and Brian stood side by side as little kids, a human boy scared of a supposed monster. But then one day later, they were considerably closer after the incident with the security guard that couldn’t pry the scared little boy away. Apparently life with a vampire and a werewolf meant more to him than a sad, lonely life at home. Then Jack was in the picture, curious about the human that joined their inhuman little family.

Brock and Brian as little kids, the human trailing after his werewolf companion, throwing his arms around the somewhat shy little vampire the same day they’d met. Then they walked on, each holding hands – linked together, growing up together with each step they took. Only little changes as they took step after step together; grew up, little changes became big changes, but their feelings toward each other didn’t change. Their little habits and quirks didn’t change. Brock practiced making flower crowns and would make crown after crown for all the creatures – particularly Brian and Jack. Brian would bodily drape himself across the two and hold them both as close as he could at night, felt some need to lay atop and stay close to his mates. Jack would find goofy little games for them to play and wear his flower crown with pride, would go around demanding to be called the king of flowers, only to be flustered when Brock and Brian teamed up and called him _their_ king.

It was sweet, and it was a gift to get to watch them grow. And god, John was proud of them.


End file.
